Namimori Café
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: 8059. Especial de Halloween. Os alunos do Colégio decidiram fazer um festival para comemorar a data, e Gokudera não imaginava que também seria vítima do "efeito Yamamoto".


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo.

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori Café.<strong>

"Será um Café!"

"Um Café?"

"Você está surdo? Ela _acabou_ de contar os votos na frente da sala inteira. É tão difícil de entender?"

"Mas eu não quero fazer um Café idiota. Quem faz um Café em pleno Halloween? Eu não farei parte disso."

"Então sugiro que nos ilumine com uma ideia diferente, porque senão estaremos presos ao Café."

O burburinho cessou e os alunos que não pareciam felizes com a decisão abaixaram os olhos, demonstrando vergonha e certo medo. A voz da representante de classe ecoou alta e cortante entre as paredes da sala, e nenhum aluno ousou rebater o comentário. Bem, quase _nenhum_ aluno. Uma risada animada e sincera chamou atenção dos que haviamdaqueles que se calaramdo, e em segundos todos os olhares estavam direcionados para a última carteira da fileira próxima à janela. O autor da risada corou levemente ao sentir-se o centro das atenções, mas isso não foi suficiente para deixá-lo inibido. Alias, poucas coisas no mundo deixavam Yamamoto Takeshi envergonhado.

"Eu acho uma ótima ideia." O moreno levantou-se, mas permaneceu em seu lugar. O sorriso ainda brilhava em seu rosto, mas o ar ao seu redor tornara-se um pouco mais sério. "Estse é nosso último ano no Colégio. Em março estaremos nos formando e não teremos mais a chance de dividirmos o mesmo espaço e nem passarmos tanto tempo uns com os outros". As palavras do Guardião da Chuva pareciam fazer sentido para todos os presentes, como se ele falasse por todos os corações. "Durante todos esses anos eu vivi momentos inesquecíveis e conheci pessoas insubstituíveis, e tenho certeza que grande parte de vocês sente o mesmo. Para ser sincero eu não sei ao certo como um Café funciona ou quanto trabalho teremos, mas eu sei que todos trabalharão juntos pelo mesmo objetivo.

O silêncio que seguiu o discurso foi rapidamente sobreposto por comentários baixos, sorrisos e rostos corados. A representante de classe era também a capitã do time de volleyball, e sua relação com Yamamoto era bastante cordial. Os dois trocaram um rápido olhar, e a garota fez positivo com o dedo, agradecendo a ajuda. Quando as vozes se tornaram mais altas a representante respirou fundo, pronta para pedir silêncio novamente.

"E se os garotos servissem no Café?" A ideia partiu de uma garota sentada no meio da classe. Ela ficou de pé e apontou na direção do moreno, abrindo um largo e satisfeito sorriso. "As garotas ficariam responsáveis pela decoração e divulgação, mas os rapazes serviriam."

A ideia foi recebida muito bem e automaticamente por quase todas as garotas, que pareciam vislumbrar o que aconteceria. Gritinhos e comentários bobos acabaram chamando mais atenção do que as represálias dos próprios rapazes que diziam que aquilo era absurdo. Entre os que não pareciam muito satisfeitos estava Tsuna, que não gostaria nem um pouco de chamar atenção no dia do festival. Gokudera estava sentado atrás de seu Jyuudaime e era completamente neutro com relação à escolha do tema, já que ele não participaria não importasse o que a classe fizesse. Entretanto, como fiel braço direito, o Guardião da Tempestade jamais permitiria que Tsuna estivesse em uma situação desconfortável.

"Calem a boca!" A voz do rapaz de cabelos prateados foi acompanhada de um soco com força na mesa. As vozes morreram e toda atenção da sala estava novamente nas últimas carteiras. "E não joguem a responsabilidade nas nossas costas sem ao menos perguntar se temos ou não interesse em participar dessa palhaçada."

A garota que havia sugerido que os rapazes ficassem responsáveis pela recepção do Café a ideia se sentou, engolindo seco e envergonhada. Algumas Outras garotas murmuravam palavras feias com relação aà Gokudera, mas nenhum aluno tinha coragem de dizer diretamente o que pensavam. Todavia, a exceção para essa regra estava sentada atrás do Guardião da Tempestade.

"Mah~ Mah~ não vamos nos irritar por causa disso." Yamamoto passou o braço ao redor do pescoço do rapaz de cabelos prateados e toda a classe pareceu espantada. O moreno era a única pessoa - com exceção de Tsuna - que aparentemente conseguia _domar_ Gokudera. "Aqueles interessados em trabalhar no Café levantem a mão. Ninguém será obrigado a fazer aquilo que não quer. O festival é para ser algo divertido e não poderemos nos divertir se encararmos isso como um trabalho."

O próprio Guardião da Chuva foi o primeiro a levantar a mão, e isso surpreendeu o braço direito do Décimo. Ele não esperava que o idiota viciado em baseball fosse tão longe por causa de um festival ridículo. A iniciativa por parte de Yamamoto acabou animando outros alunos, e em pouco tempo mais da metade dos garotos da sala estava disposta a ajudar. Tsuna respirou aliviado, sorrindo agradecido na direção de seus amigos. Novamente ele acabou sendo salvo.  
>Gokudera sentou-se com barulho em sua cadeira, soltando um baixo "Tsk" ao ver os alunos saindo de seus lugares para comentarem com outrosas pessoas sobre o que fariam.<p>

"Você fez bem, Yamamoto." A representante de classe aproximou-se das últimas carteiras. "Mas tem certeza de que conseguirá conciliar o Café com os treinos? Seu último jogo como capitão do time está chegando."

"Hahaha não se preocupe, eu tenho tudo sob controle." O moreno tinha seu costumeiro sorriso nos lábios. "Apenas me avise quando decidirem qual será o tema do Café."

O assunto do restante da reunião foi o festival. Kyoko e Chrome aproximaram-se da carteira de Tsuna e ambas começaram a falar sobre o festival e o quanto estavam animadas por isso. A Guardiã da Névoa tinha o rosto levemente corado, e, de onde estava sentado, Gokudera tinha certeza de que ela estava animada. Chrome provavelmente nunca participou havia participado de nenhuma atividade extra no Colégio, então tudo soava novo para a jovem garota. O rapaz de cabelos prateados respirou fundo e ficou de pé, saindo da sala com passos lentos. O corredor estava vazio e quanto mais ele se afastava da sala, mais silencioso e pacífico seu caminho se tornava. A confusão, animação e excitação por causa do festival não lhe animavamapeteciam, então não havia melhor lugar para passar o restante da tarde do que o terraço.

O clima estava quente para o mês de outubro, e não havia vento ou brisa. O terraço estava vazio, e enquanto caminhava na direção de uma das extremidades, o Guardião da Tempestade acendeu um dos cigarros e deu uma longa tragada. A nicotina o deixou mais calmo, e ele permitiu que seu corpo escorregasse por uma das grandes, sentando-se e fechando os olhos. O Sol que batia em seu rosto não incomodava, e por longos minutos tudo o que o braço direito do Jyuudaime fez foi aproveitar o silêncio. Festivais, Cafés, reuniões... nada disso o interessava, e apesar de estar sentir-se preocupado por estar afastado de Tsuna no momento, Gokudera sabia que poderia deixar seu precioso Chefe nas mãos de Kyoko. Nos últimos anos o _grupo_ se tornou mais unido, e talvez porque Chrome tenha se transferido há dois anos, a ideia de que todos deveriam andar juntos para fazê-la sentir-se querida não pareceu de todo ruim.

O primeiro cigarro havia terminado e sem abrir os olhos o Guardião da Tempestade acendeu um segundo e sorriu feliz ao sentir todo o corpo relaxado. Não havia nada mais agradável do que sentar-se em um local sossegado e fumar seu cigarro, enquanto esquecia-se completamente do que acontecia no mundo. O Sol brilhava atrás de seus olhos fechados, até que tudo se tornou _escuro_. De imediato o rapaz de cabelos prateados não pareceu se importar. Alguma nuvem provavelmente passou diante do Sol, então logo ele estaria sentindo a claridade novamente.

"Você não deveria fumar tanto, Gokudera."

O que atrapalhava o agradável Sol não do braço direito do Décimo não era nuvem, mas sim a _chuva_. Os olhos verdes se entreabriram lentamente, encarando um par de olhos castanhos que o fitavam com reprovação.  
>Yamamoto sempre tinha a mesma expressão séria quando não estava satisfeito com alguma coisa.<p>

"Você não é minha mãe e ainda está atrapalhando o meu Sol. Saia."

As palavras saíram ásperas, mas o tom de voz de Gokudera do braço direito do Décimo não não parecia aborrecido. Ele havia se afastado da sala de aula porque se sentia sufocado, e os minutos que passou no terraço o deixaram levemente maleável. E claro, aquela conversa sobre parar de fumar não era nenhuma novidade. _Quantas vezes teremos essa conversa e quantas vezes ele ouvirá a mesma resposta?_

"Você sabe que eu estou certo. Cada vez que você acende um cigarro _eu_ perco um pouco da minha vida."

O Guardião da Tempestade revirou os olhos. Ele já havia escutado aquele discurso e como sempre não fazia muito sentido.

"Ok, ok eu estou apagando." O rapaz de cabelos prateados apagou o cigarro no chão do terraço, sentindo-se levemente irritado. "Mas o que você faz aqui? Não deveria estar planejando o festival idiota?"

"As garotas ficaram responsáveis por isso, nós apenas serviremos." O moreno sentou-se ao lado de Gokudera enquanto falava.

_Nós_. O braço direito do Décimo afastou-se um pouco. Eles ainda estavam no Colégio.

"Você deveria ter se inscrito para participar, vai ser divertido Gokudera."

"Não, não vai." O Guardião da Tempestade olhava para frente, encarando o outro lado do terraço. "É só um festival estúpido."

"É o _nosso_ último festival _estúpido_, você quis dizer." Yamamoto fingiu não notar que o rapaz ao seu lado havia se afastado. No fundo ele não entendia porque Gokudera sempre o evitava quando estavam no Colégio. _Nós já fizemos coisas muito piores do que estar lado a lado._

"Não farei parte disso." O rapaz de cabelos prateados começou a se irritar. O idiota viciado em baseball estava ali somente para irritá-lo com sua conversa ridícula. Primeiro o cigarro e agora o festival... alias, por que diabos ele estava ali? "Se você veio até aqui para tentar me convencer a participar então está perdendo o seu tempo. Para minha felicidade o Jyuudaime detesta esse tipo de coisa, e não precisarei me preocupar com isso.

"Eu não estou tentando convencê-lo." O moreno deu de ombros, mostrando que não se importava "Eu sei que você não vai participar. Eu te conheço muito bem para saber quando desistir."

A última frase foi acompanhada por um meio sorriso que fez as bochechas de Gokudera ficarem coradas. Yamamoto sempre encontrava uma maneira de deixá-lo incomodado, e as declarações totalmente abertas e sem nenhum tipo de pudor que o deixavam constantemente tímido. De fato, o Guardião da Chuva continuava a mesma pessoa. Os dois rapazes se conheciam há três anos, e o tempo só acentuou suas características naturais: o sorriso leve, os olhos risonhos, o bom humor e principalmente - e não menos importante - a maneira como o moreno exprimia seus sentimentos. Felicidade, raiva, tristeza e especialmente amor. Yamamoto não tinha medo ou vergonha de dizer o que sentia, e no fundo o rapaz de cabelos prateados invejava aquele jeito relaxado e amigável. Ele não desejava ser simpático com todo mundo, mas em momentos como aquele, em que ambos estavam tão próximos e o silêncio incomodava, Gokudera gostaria de ser capaz de fazer mais pela pessoa que havia lhe dado tanto durante todo esse tempo.

A sinceridade do Guardião da Chuva surpreendeu novamente o braço direito do Jyuudaime. Enquanto encarava o chão, com as sobrancelhas juntas e uma expressão pensativa, o rapaz de cabelos prateados não percebeu que Yamamoto se aproximava, notando essa proximidade apenas quando os lábios do moreno encontraram os seus em um gentil beijo. A surpresa o deixou momentaneamente sem ação, mas assim que a realidade se fez presente, Gokudera jogou o corpo para trás, batendo as costas na grade que cercava o terraço. Aquele movimento não foi o mais inteligente, ainda mais naquela situação. O Guardião da Chuva virou-se rapidamente, aproveitando a chance de ouro que apareceu diante de seus olhos. O rapaz de cabelos prateados arregalou os olhos ao sentir um segundo beijo, mas dessa vez não havia para onde fugir. Ele estava sentado, preso entre a grade e metade do corpo do moreno. Seus lábios moveram-se devagar, em um ritmo que ele conhecia, entendia e adorava. Não demorou a que os olhos de Gokudera se fechassem, e então ele estava totalmente dentro do momento.

Yamamoto demorou algum tempo para soltar as mãos do braço direito do Décimo. Era preciso envolver seu amante por completo para não correr o risco de levar um soco, ou um tapa ou até mesmo ser explodido com dinamites. A espera certamente valeu à pena, pois após alguns minutos, as próprias mãos do Guardião da Tempestade seguraram o rosto do moreno, mostrando o quão envolvido ele estava.

Beijar Gokudera sempre foi um dos _passatempos_ favoritos do Guardião da Chuva. Desde a primeira vez que ambos trocaram o primeiro beijo, aqueles lábios e principalmente aquela pessoa se tornou tão importante para Yamamoto quanto respirar. Ele já não conseguia afastar e evitar seus desejos. O começo do "relacionamento" entre eles foi penoso. A vontade de ter o braço direito do Décimo em seus braços era dolorosa, principalmente porque seu amante não era a pessoa mais honesta ou amável desse mundo. O moreno precisou de um longo tempopaciência e uma dose extra de paciência compreensão para que Gokudera aceitasse certas coisas. Porém, o tempo acabou moldando o rapaz de cabelos prateados, e não eram raros os momentos em que o próprio Guardião da Tempestade procurava Yamamoto e os dois se perdiam um no outro durante horas. Naquele fim de tarde em particular, o moreno sentia que precisava de seu amante o máximo possível, porque ele sabia que o festival, o jogo no final do ano e as provas os manteriam afastados.  
>Quando o beijo terminou Gokudera entreabriu os olhos verdes. Eles estavam úmidos e suas bochechas violentamente coradas.<p>

"Eu quero sair daqui."

A frase foi dita por uma voz baixa e cheia de desejo. O Guardião da Chuva sorriu largamente e ficou de pé, entendendo completamente o que aquelas palavras significavam. O time não treinaria naquele dia, então os vestiários estariam vazios. E aparentemente os dois não queriam esperar.

**x**

As duas semanas que antecederam o festival do Colégio Namimori foram cansativas, chatas e solitárias, exatamente como Yamamoto havia previsto. As reuniões sobre o festival sempre coincidiam com os dias em que ele tinha treino, então seu tempo tornou-se extremamente escasso. Este problema, mais suas notas não tão altas em Biologia e Ciências Sociais custaram ao moreno horas extras com os livros, mas essa era a parte que ele suportou com menos sofrimento. Duas vezes por semana o trio se reuniu na casa de Tsuna, pois Gokudera era o único cujas noras eram excelentes. A situação do moreno era mediana, mas o Décimo Vongola estava ameaçado de reprovação se não conseguisse uma nota alta no próximo teste. O desânimo natural de Tsuna e as ameaças de Reborn apenas serviram para que o Guardião da Tempestade decidisse dar uma mãozinha. E era nessa parte que Yamamoto se encaixava.

Eles não se tocaram. Eles não confidenciaram palavras baixas e cheias de sentimentos. Eles mal se falaram durante aquelas duas semanas, mas foi o suficiente. Os olhares, a curta distância e principalmente o silêncio parecia ser o bastante para suportar os dias que pareceram intermináveis. Acostumado a passar os fins de semana no apartamento de Gokudera, o Guardião da Chuva mentiria se dissesse que não sentiu falta desse tempo íntimo que ambos tinham, mas ele sabia que a saudade era provisória. Dedicando-se ao treino com o time, as duas semanas passaram rápidas e a noite antes do fFestival chegou sem que ele (quase) notasse.  
>A roupa que seria usada no dia seguinte estava pendurada próxima à porta, e o moreno riu consigo mesmo ao se imaginar vestindo tal coisa. <em>As garotas escolheram, eu não pude evitar.<em>

Yamamoto caminhou até sua cama, deixando a toalha em cima de uma cadeira. Aquele gesto tão simples e cotidiano o fez sorrir rir de maneira triste, e ele sentou-se na cama e pegou o telefone que ficava na mesinha de cabeceira. Havia uma pessoa em sua vida que odiava toalhas molhadas espalhadas pela casa, e recordar-se dessa pessoa e das brigas que ambos tiveram nesses dois anos o fez sorrir. Um sorriso de saudade.

"Alo." A voz do outro lado atendeu no terceiro toque. Apesar de ter se encontrado há poucas horas com o rapaz de cabelos prateados, o Guardião da Chuva sentia como se os dois não se vissem há semanas. A falta de resposta pareceu irritar Gokudera. "Se você não vai dizer nada Yamamoto, então eu vou desligar porque estou _muito_ ocupado."

"Você está tentando cozinhar, não está?" O moreno deitou na cama e encarou o teto. Ele podia sentir o sorriso em seus lábios e seus olhos provavelmente estavam brilhando. _Eu sou um idiota. Um idiota feliz._

O braço direito do Décimo não respondeu. O silêncio durou cerca de dez segundos.

"Como sabe? Onde você está, idiota? Eu não o vejo no corredor."

A risada do Guardião da Chuva ecoou por todo o quarto. Ele podia ver claramente Gokudera andando pela casa com o telefone, vestindo um conjunto velho de moletom, abrindo a porta da entrada e checando o andar inteiro, achando que o moreno o estava vigiando. A interação entre eles era tão natural que imaginar tal cena era simples como vivê-la. A única coisa que deixava Yamamoto desapontado era que ele realmente não estava no corredor.

"Eu estou em casa, mas sei que você sempre grava o programa de culinária que passa nesse horário, e eu vi que essa semana eles fariam um prato italiano, então deduzi que você tentaria."

"..."

"Eu quero experimentar. Cozinhe para mim amanhã à noite."

Não houve resposta do outro lado da linha e por um momento o moreno achou que Gokudera havia desligado o telefone. Entretanto, quando o som de uma contida respiração chegou aos seus ouvidos o Guardião da Chuva sorriu.

"C-Como se eu fosse perder meu tempo e meus ingredientes com você, i-idiota!" A voz do rapaz de cabelos prateados saiu alta e Yamamoto teve certeza de que seu amante estava extremamente vermelho. "Eu estou cozinhando para _mim_. Mas eu posso dividir o _restante_ se você aparecer... _agora_."

Aquele direto e indireto pedido fez o sorriso do Guardião da Chuva desaparecer momentaneamente de seus lábios, apenas para retornar com mais carinho no minuto seguinte. Ouvir de Gokudera que ele também sentia saudade e queria vê-lo era uma sensação indescritível. O problema era que eles não poderiam se encontrar naquela noite de sexta-feira. Os envolvidos com o festival precisavam estar pontualmente às seis da manhã no Colégio, e o moreno sabia melhor do que ninguém que se fosse para o apartamento do Guardião da Tempestade ele jamais chegaria no horário combinado. Para ser totalmente sincero, Yamamoto provavelmente nem se daria ao trabalho de sair dos limites da cama.

"Você sabe que eu não posso ir, Hayato..." A voz do Guardião da Chuva soou baixa, rouca e ele quase implorava para que seu amante não insistisse, ou ele simplesmente levantaria e correria até o apartamento do braço direito do Décimo.

"Eu não pedi nada." Gokudera parecia ter o telefone muito próximo aos lábios. Sua voz saiu ainda mais rouca do que o normal.

"Eu realmente sinto sua falta, sabia?" O moreno ignorou aquela negativa. Há três anos ele conhecia o Guardião da Tempestade, e eles estavam naquele relacionamento há quase dois. Tempo suficiente para compreender muito da personalidade de seu amante. O "não" de Gokudera sempre significava "sim". "Se não fosse o festival eu estaria na porta da sua casa e você sabe disso".

"Eu já disse, eu não pedi... nada." O rapaz de cabelos prateados fez uma curta pausa. "Eu poderia acordá-lo amanhã e forçá-lo a levantar..."

"E quem forçaria _você_ a levantar, Hayato?"

A risada de Yamamoto ecoou baixa e triste pelo quarto enquanto o Guardião da Tempestade praguejava do outro lado da linha. A conversa transformou-se em algo leve e amigável, e por mais dez minutos os dois jovens rapazes falaram sobre o festival e as provas. Um barulho de algo apitando do lado de Gokudera foi o responsável por encerrar a conversa, e foi com muita relutância que o moreno desejou um caloroso, mas triste, boa noite. O boa noite do braço direito do Jyuudaime possuía a mesma carga de sentimentos e quando o telefone foi desligado, Yamamoto suspirou e fechou os olhos, tentando lembrar-se de que ele precisava permanecer em casa, mesmo que cada fibra de seu corpo quisesse encontrar com Gokudera.

**x**

O festival do Colégio Namimori só foi possível naquele ano porque o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar havia se formado. Sem Hibari Kyouya perambulando pelos corredores atrás de alunos, grupos e qualquer motivo que o moreno considerasse errado ou ilegal, aquele dia poderia ser considerado um marco para a história do Colégio.  
>O rapaz de cabelos prateados colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, tentando não suspirar de aborrecimento. Seu precioso Jyuudaime estava ao seu lado, e como fiel braço direito, a função de Gokudera era simplesmente <em>estar<em> ali. Gostar ou não do evento era completamente irrelevante.

O Guardião da Tempestade estava às 11hs em ponto em frente à casa de Tsuna. Os dois rapazes combinaram durante toda a semana a ida ao festival, e sentindo-se extremamente honrado por ser o responsável por _escoltar_ o Décimo, Gokudera mal conseguiu dormir na noite anterior. Lembrar dos longos minutos que rolou de um lado para o outro na cama de casal fizeram com que o rapaz de cabelos prateados juntasse as sobrancelhas. A _missão_ de proteger Tsuna durante o festival não foi o único motivo para sua insônia. Sozinho em seu apartamento, dormindo em uma cama cheia de lembranças e cheiros diferentes, Gokudera demorou a pegar no sono porque sempre que fechava os olhos ele enxergava o rosto de certo idiota viciado em baseball, e isso definitivamente roubaria o sono de qualquer pessoa. _Lembrar daquele rosto idiota me faz ter pesadelos..._

O Décimo Vongola em especial estava sorridente e com excelente humor. Tsuna não teve interesse algum em participar do festival, mas isso não significava que ele não pudesse aproveitar como visitante. As palavras de Yamamoto atingiram fundo o coração do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, fazendo-o perceber que ele tinha cerca de cinco meses ao lado de seus amigos. O Décimo não acreditava que se afastaria de Gokudera ou de seu Guardião da Chuva, principalmente por causa da Família. Porém, uma parte de Tsuna queria guardar com carinho aqueles preciosos anos. Sorrisos, brigas, lágrimas, vitórias e derrotas. Ele queria todas as memórias.

"Tsuna-kun?"

Os olhos do rapaz de cabelos castanhos piscaram lentamente.  
>Ele estava tão concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos que não reparou quando Kyoko aproximou-se ao lado de Ryohei. O Guardião do Sol havia se formado e entrado em um clube de box profissional. E apesar de ver o irmão de Kyoko com frequência, Tsuna mentiria se dissesse que não notou o quão alto Ryohei se tornou. Sua altura estava quase lado a lado com a de Dino Cavallone.<p>

"Yo Tsuna! Vamos nos divertir ao extremo hoje!"

"Não dê ideias idiotas ao Jyuudaime, Sasagawa." O Guardião da Tempestade deu um passo à frente, sério e decidido. Toda vez que Ryohei começava com seus discursos sobre "extremos" o Décimo Vongola sempre saia perdendo.

"Você deveria deixar de ser implicante e aproveitar o festival, Gokudera! É o seu último ano e suas lembranças precisam ser ao extremo."

"Eu não quero ouvir _isso_ de _você_!"

A resposta excessivamente arrogante e descenessária surpreendeu até mesmo o rapaz de cabelos prateados. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras ele se sentiu irritado por já tê-las escutado através de outros lábios. Lábios estes que ele não via em parte alguma.

"Vamos procurar nossa sala. Eu quero ver o Café."

Tsuna parecia disposto a manter o bom humor do grupo a todo custo. A ideia de deixar o portão de entrada e subir para a sala do terceiro ano era excelente, principalmente porque aquele local estava cheio. O Colégio inteiro estava decorado com a temática de Halloween. Bexigas laranja, negras e roxas foram penduradas por toda parte. Pequenos morcegos, bruxinhas e caveiras decoravam as barracas e até mesmo o chão.  
>O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentia-se incrivelmente bem ao caminhar por uma trilha cheia de pequenas caveiras, imaginando se ele conseguiria reproduzir algo parecido no chão de seu apartamento.<p>

As barracas de comida estavam localizadas próximas ao campo enquanto as de brincadeiras e souvenires ficavam do outro lado do prédio. Os portões do edifício do Colégio estavam abertos, e o barulho que vinha de dentro demonstrava que não era somente Tsuna que estava animado com a ideia do festival.  
>Os alunos do primeiro ano juntaram-se com os do segundo, e as duas turmas decidiram fazer uma espécie de "Casa Amaldiçoada" utilizando várias salas de aula. O primeiro andar inteiro possuía salas temáticas que variavam de "Circo Macabro" até "Céu de sangue". O Décimo Vongola passou rapidamente por essa parte, nem um pouco interessado em sustos ou fantasmas. O Guardião da Tempestade caminhou fielmente ao seu lado, preparado para explodir qualquer pessoa que tentasse assustar o Jyuudaime.<p>

O terceiro andar do Colégio Namimori parecia um mundo completamente a parte. A decoração temática de Halloween havia sido intensificada. As bexigas dividiam espaço com teias de aranha, caixões e esqueletos. As caveiras que decoravam o chão do primeiro e segundo andar deram lugar a um longo tapete vermelho, e os corredores estavam abarrotados de garotas que soltavam gritinhos e suspiros. A fila para entrar no Café era longa, e quanto mais se aproximava da sala, mais temeroso Gokudera se sentia.

A porta estava aberta, então não foi difícil entender o que exatamente estava acontecendo. O Guardião da Tempestade parou ao lado de Tsuna, e nenhum dos dois pareceu escutar o gritinho feliz que vinha de Kyoko. As carteiras foram colocadas juntas, em grupos de três, criando assim uma única mesa. Elas eram forradas por uma toalha branca, e três garotas dividiam a mesma mesa. Não havia lugar vago, o que significava que as garotas que estavam na fila teriam de esperar muito para terem a chance de entrar. E o motivo para todo aquele sucesso, ou melhor, um dos motivos, caminhou até a entrada e recebeu os _novos_ convidados com um largo e perfeito sorriso.

"Benvenuto!"¹

Dino Cavallone usava um fraque totalmente negro. A camisa branca e a rosa vermelha em um dos bolsos eram as únicas coisas coloridas na vestimenta do italiano. As garotas da fila entraram em estado de choque. Os gritos ecoaram por todo o corredor, e como resposta àquela calorosa recepção o Chefe dos Cavallone simplesmente sorriu e ofereceu uma charmosa piscadela, piorando totalmente a situação.  
>O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu vontade de vomitar ali mesmo. Era como se Dino pertencesse a outro planeta. O planeta das pessoas bonitas, comunicativas e extremamente sociáveis. <em>Ele é tudo o que eu não sou.<em>

"D-Dino-san! O que você faz aqui?" O Décimo Vongola perguntou exatamente o que Gokudera queria saber. Esse é o Jyuudaime para você!

"Na verdade eu deveria estar apenas aproveitando o festival, mas dois dos garotos ficaram doentes e não puderam comparecer. As garotas acabaram insistindo e eu decidi ajudar um pouco."

_Um pouco_. O Guardião da Tempestade passou novamente os olhos pela fila. _Essas meninas provavelmente estão aqui por sua causa._

"Mas, por favor, entrem. Há uma mesa reservada para vocês."

Tsuna não perdeu tempo e entrou, sendo seguido por Kyoko e Ryohei. O rapaz de cabelos prateados deu o primeiro passo em direção à sala, mas recuou. As garotas começaram a reclamar, alegando que não era justo um grupo _desconhecido_ aparecer de repente e entrar, sendo que elas estavam há _horas_ esperando uma _chance_. A paciência do braço direito do Jyuudaime pareceu diminuir ainda mais com aquelas reclamações ridículas. O rapaz deu um passo para o lado e estava pronto para ralhar com as garotas, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro esquerdo. O italiano sorriu quando seus olhares se encontraram e o Chefe dos Cavallone adiantou-se.

"Eles são meus amigos e espero que não se importem. Eu sei que vocês estão cansadas de esperar e gostariam de sentar e comer algo gostoso, mas peço que esperem um pouco mais. Se isso fizer vocês se sentirem melhor, eu posso ficar aqui e fazer companhia."

A voz de Dino saiu baixa e cada palavra parecia ganhar um significado novo quando entrava através dos ouvidos das garotas. A reação foi imediata. As reclamações pararam e de repente Gokudera não existia mais. Elas só tinham olhos para o belo estrangeiro que usava roupas diferentes e que parecia ter saído de um filme antigo.

O Guardião da Tempestade não perdeu tempo. As garotas podiam devorar o louro se quisessem, ele pouco se importava. Entretanto, assim que se sentou ao lado de Tsuna, o rapaz de cabelos prateados lançou um rápido olhar na direção da porta, imaginando se Dino agiria daquela forma se certo ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar estivesse por perto. _Hibari vai mordê-lo até a morte e será merecido._

"Dino realmente sabe como lidar com esse tipo de situação, não?" A voz do Décimo Vongola chamou a atenção de Gokudera. "Eu não saberia como tratar todas aquelas garotas."

"Elas provavelmente estão encantadas." Kyoko tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios. "Elas não veem uma pessoa como ele frequentemente."

A conversa girou em torno das habilidades comunicativas do Chefe dos Cavallone, até que Tsuna e Kyoko começaram a conversar entre eles, como se estivessem em um mundo diferente. Há algum tempo o rapaz de cabelos prateados notou que isso acontecia, e no fundo ele se sentia contente. O Guardião da Tempestade sabia sobre os sentimentos de seu precioso Jyuudaime com relação à garota, então se as coisas estavam caminhando para um final feliz, ele estaria satisfeito. Kyoko mencionou rapidamente sobre Chrome, dizendo que sentia um pouco de pena da jovem garota. Ela havia insistido por dias para que Mukuro aceitasse visitar o festival, mas no final o outro Guardião da Névoa declinou o convite e, como sempre, disse que Chrome não deveria perturbá-lo com esse tipo de coisa, já que os dois não tinham mais nenhum tipo de ligação. A Guardiã da Névoa ficou triste e não aceitou o convite de Kyoko para que fossem todos juntos ao festival.

Ouvir aquela parte deixou Gokudera levemente irritado. Ele detestava Rokudo Mukuro e sentia certa simpatia por Chrome. A garota era calada e tímida, não falava coisas desnecessárias, não criava situações idiotas ou agia como 98% das representantes do sexo feminino que ele conhecia. A verdade era que o braço direito do Décimo não sabia como lidar direito com mulheres, então ter uma pessoa como a Guardiã da Névoa por perto não era um trabalho muito árduo. A pior parte era saber que a pobre garota não tinha ideia de que Mukuro não estava sendo totalmente sincero, e que por trás de toda aquela arrogância gratuita que se estendia por mais de um ano, estavam sentimentos nobres e complexos. _Ele quer que ela tenha uma vida normal, com amigos normais e eventos normais. Mas o idiota não percebe que para ela nada será normal se _ele_ não fizer parte._

Gokudera suspirou, dando um gole no copo d'água que estava em sua mesa. Seus olhos vagaram pela sala de aula, encarando mesas, alunos vestidos formalmente, sorrisos, rostos corados e toda aquela ilusão que você só encontra nos festivais. Entretanto, por mais que ele olhasse não conseguia encontrar o idiota viciado em baseball. _Se Yamamoto estiver com uma dessas roupas ridículas vou fazer questão de humilhá-lo até não poder mais. Vai ser bem feito por querer participar dessa palhaçada.  
><em>A água desceu gelada pela garganta do Guardião da Tempestade, e seus olhos voltaram a se fixar à frente. O local vago não estava mais vazio. Havia alguém parado em frente à mesa: o mesmo fraque de Dino, a mesma camisa branca, mas ao invés da rosa vermelha a pessoa usava uma rosa azul em um dos bolsos.

"Sejam bem-vindos." A voz saiu alta e rouca. Cada centímetro do corpo do braço direito do Décimo pareceu se arrepiar e ele sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e as bochechas se tornarem quentes. Seus olhos verdes não piscaram, fixos na figura que o encarava com olhos carinhosos e um largo sorriso nos lábios. Yamamoto estava perfeito.

"Você está bem ao extremo, Yamamoto!" Ryohei segurou o menu e escolheu um coquetel de frutas sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes.

"Você parece muito bem." Kyoko foi mais contida em seu comentário. "Aposto que você teria ficado muito bem com essa roupa, Tsuna-kun."

O Décimo Vongola corou e quase derrubou o menu no chão ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Seus dedos seguraram o pedaço de papel com dificuldade, e Gokudera infelizmente não poderia ajudar seu precioso Chefe naquele momento. Seu próprio menu ainda estava sobre a mesa, e ele não lembrava se quer como erguer os dedos. Na realidade, ele não sabia se existia algo na vida além de encarar o rapaz a sua frente.

"Hahahaha obrigado, obrigado." O Guardião da Chuva corou. "Achei que não fossem mais aparecer. O Café está sendo um sucesso, e devemos agradecer ao Dino por isso. Depois que ele começou a servir a quantidade de garotas duplicou. No final das contas não podemos competir com alguém como ele."

_Você é idiota? Quantas garotas não se declararam para você nesses anos todos? Quantos corações você não partiu quando recusou essas mesmas declarações?_ O rapaz de cabelos prateados abaixou os olhos, encarando o menu em suas mãos. Sua escolha foi uma simples xícara de café sem açúcar, e apesar de ainda estar sobre o "efeito Yamamoto", Gokudera não teve muitos problemas em devolver o menu, mas sentiu o próprio coração pular uma batida quando o moreno sorriu exclusivamente em sua direção ao recebeu o pedaço de papel.

A espera pelo retorno de Yamamoto foi difícil. O rapaz de cabelos prateados tornou-se extremamente consciente do entorno, e isso incluía as garotas. Enquanto os pedidos estavam sendo preparados, o Guardião da Chuva foi atender outras mesas, e então a longa espera do braço direito do Décimo começou. Os sorrisos, as conversas melosas, os convites indiretos... todo o tipo de conquista barata e mirabolante acontecia diante de seus olhos, mesmo que na realidade ele nem pudesse ouvir o que as garotas diziam para o moreno. Tudo o que Gokudera conseguia ver era a gentileza e simpatia de Yamamoto, nada muito fora do comum. Ele conhecia melhor do que ninguém a personalidade do Guardião da Chuva. O moreno era incapaz de maltratar outra pessoa, e aquele trabalho exigia uma dose extra de atenção com os clientes. Porém, sentado a poucos metros de onde tudo acontecia, o Guardião da Tempestade não podia simplesmente ignorar o que sentia. Ele não gostava de assistir o _seu_ Yamamoto sendo... bem, o _Yamamoto_ com aquelas garotas oferecidas.

Quando o pedido foi entregue à mesa, Gokudera agradeceu com um leve menear de cabeça, encarando sua xícara de café. O moreno conversava sobre o bolo que Kyoko havia escolhido, mas tudo o que o rapaz de cabelos prateados conseguia ouvir eram as respostas do moreno. "Hahahaha sim, sim, não é?", "Eu não sei, apenas provei por mero acaso o bolo de morango. As garotas insistiram" e a clássica "Espero que apreciem o pedido". E então, assim como chegou, Yamamoto afastou-se.  
>O Guardião da Tempestade segurou a alça da xícara e quando o objeto estava próximo aos lábios, ele assoprou o líquido escuro antes de levá-lo até a boca. Entretanto, Gokudera nunca chegaria a provar aquele café.<p>

Os anos protegendo Tsuna contra as adversidades da vida o ensinaram a ficar alerta em todas as situações. Assim que a louça gelada encostou-se em seus lábios, o Guardião da Tempestade ergueu os olhos, percebendo que algo estava diferente. A algazarra que vinha da fila de garotas do lado de fora havia parado, mas os presentes no Café pareciam não ter notado. O rapaz de cabelos prateados pousou a xícara na mesa e ficou de pé, posicionando-se automaticamente à frente da mesa em que estavam. A voz do Décimo Vongola chegou baixa aos seus ouvidos, indagando o que estava acontecendo. A figura de Gokudera em pé chamou a atenção de Yamamoto que parou automaticamente de servir uma das mesas para se aproximar de onde ele estava.

"Algo errado?" A voz do moreno estava séria.

"_Ainda_ não..."

O problema entrou no Café com passos lentos e sem fazer barulho. Ele usava um kimono negro e um olhar totalmente reprovador. Havia um par de tonfas em suas mãos, e assim que Hibari Kyouya parou, todo o Café parou com ele. Os olhos estavam em sua direção, às atenções completamente direcionadas àquele estranho convidado. _Não, nem todos estão prestando atenção_. O Guardião da Tempestade virou levemente a cabeça, arregalando os olhos. Em uma das mesas próxima a janela, Dino Cavallone servia um grupo de garotas sem tomar conhecimento que o perigo em pessoa estava dentro do Café. O italiano ria e elogiava o penteado da garota de cabelos curtos. A mesa era somente risos e sorrisos. E o Chefe dos Cavallone era oficialmente um homem morto.

Gokudera permaneceu no mesmo lugar, apenas observando a maneira completamente inocente com que o louro ignorava o que acontecia ao seu redor. A realização da situação chegou na forma de um comentário feito pela mesma garota cujo penteado havia sido elogiado. Dino virou o rosto e sua expressão foi de genuína felicidade. O Chefe dos Cavallone pediu licença às garotas e aproximou-se do novo visitante, e cada passo ecoava dentro da sala de aula. Ninguém ousava se quer respirar na presença de Hibari.

"Oh! Que visita mais inusitada. É tão bom vê-lo Kyo-"

O golpe que atingiu o louro foi certeiro e o fez cair do outro lado da sala, batendo as costas na parede. Se o Guardião da Nuvem tivesse virado um pouco mais o braço no momento que deferiu o ataque, Dino teria caído através da janela aberta.  
>As garotas levantaram-se das mesas, assustadas e preocupadas. Tsuna deu um passo à frente, mas Gokudera estendeu o braço, mostrando que aquele não era um assunto que o Décimo deveria se meter. Yamamoto estava sério e seus pulsos fechados em punhos ao lado do corpo.<p>

"Você tem muita coragem de falar comigo, Cavallone." A voz de Hibari saiu arrastada e ele não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

O Guardião da Nuvem desviou os olhos na direção em que o rapaz de cabelos prateados estava, e não foi difícil entender que aquele olhar era dirigido a Tsuna. A raiva que aqueles olhos negros transmitiam estava além de palavras, e Gokudera indagou para si mesmo se toda aquela ira era somente por causa do festival.

"Eu não sei o que você faz aqui já que não gosta de multidões, mas não vou permitir que atrapalhe o festival, Kyouya." Dino ficou de pé, passando as costas das mãos pelo canto de sua boca. Havia uma fina linha de sangue e seus lábios estavam vermelhos vivo. "O Colégio inteiro se dedicou nas últimas semanas preparando este evento, então por favor, retire-se."

O braço direito do Décimo ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem acreditar no que havia ouvido. A ideia de desafiar Hibari era tão absurda, que praticamente todos os presentes tiveram reação parecida. _Ele está implorando uma surra. Ninguém fala dessa maneira com Hibari e sai vivo para contar história. O festival está acabado._ O Guardião da Tempestade levantou o olhar, encarando o semblante sério de Yamamoto. Seu coração sentiu-se apertado, lembrando das palavras gentis e cheias de sentimentos que o moreno havia proferido no dia da reunião. Não era justo, e ele sabia. _Eu vou me arrepender disso..._

"Você não é mais aluno desse Colégio, Hibari, logo, não tem mais nenhuma autoridade nesse território." A voz de Gokudera soou alta e ele não acreditava que estivesse desafiando o homem mais forte da cidade. "Pare de estragar o festival. Se você não tem interesse em participar então vá embora, ninguém vai se importar."

Se a ousadia do italiano em rebater um comentário feito pelo Guardião da Nuvem havia soado desafiador, o discurso do rapaz de cabelos prateados pareceu ainda mais surreal. O próprio Chefe dos Cavallone o olhou com extrema surpresa. Tsuna murmurou um baixo e trêmulo "G-Gokudera-kun", e boa parte dos presentes tinha uma expressão de horror. O único que parecia não ter sido afetado foi Yamamoto. O Guardião da Chuva desfez a expressão séria e olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado com um meio sorriso e os olhos cheios de admiração. _As coisas que eu faço por esse idiota..._

"Oh... Alguém _vai_ ser mordido até a morte hoje." Hibari deu um passo à frente. Seus olhos queimavam de ódio.

"Ninguém vai ser mordido aqui." O louro cruzou a sala com passos pesados e com extrema facilidade segurou o Guardião da Nuvem por um dos pulsos. "Yamamoto, eu deixo o restante em suas mãos."

Dino puxou Hibari com tanta força e pressa que foi difícil acreditar que ele acabara de levar um golpe certeiro. O moreno não revidou e Gokudera desconfiou que o Guardião da Nuvem não havia notado que estava sendo arrastado para fora da sala, porque a ideia parecia extremamente absurda. Entretanto, assim que os dois saíram, os barulhos de algo caindo, quebrando e uma calorosa discussão começou a ser ouvida, mostrando que Hibari havia caído em si um pouco tarde demais. O barulho afastou-se cada vez mais, e quando o silêncio voltou a reinar na sala, o braço direito do Décimo suspirou aliviado.

Os alunos começaram a se mover e Yamamoto tomou as rédeas da situação. Os rapazes tentaram ao máximo acalmar as garotas que estavam em choque, garantindo que aquilo não se repetiria. Tsuna ainda estava trêmulo e Kyoko tentava deixá-lo tranquilo. A garota não parecia nem um pouco abalada, e Ryohei apenas ria do que tinha acontecido, dizendo que "Hibari está louco ao extremo". O Guardião da Tempestade declinou a xícara de café, achando que já havia visto o suficiente.

O grupo permaneceu por mais alguns minutos, até Tsuna decidir que era melhor ir para casa. A ideia era extremamente interessante para Gokudera, que gostaria de sair dali o quanto antes, mas não ousaria deixar seu precioso Chefe sem proteção, ainda mais com um psicopata à solta pelo Colégio.

"Desculpe pelo transtorno." O Guardião da Chuva aproximou-se da mesa, fazendo uma polida reverência. As bebidas e o pedaço de bolo de Kyoko foram por conta da casa.

"Não precisa se desculpar. Eu achei interessante." A garota tinha um sincero sorriso nos lábios ao dizer isso.

"Ky-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna tinha pânico nos olhos.

O moreno agradeceu novamente a presença dos amigos, e Gokudera apenas acenou como despedida, sentindo a mão do Guardião da Chuva segurá-lo pela manga da jaqueta.

"Obrigado." A voz de Yamamoto saiu baixa. O Décimo e os Sasagawa já estavam próximos à porta e ninguém poderia ouvi-los. "Posso visitá-lo quando o festival terminar?"

O rapaz de cabelos prateados abaixou os olhos e deu um passo à frente, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans, sentindo o chaveiro de caveira em seus dedos.

"Eu estarei esperando com o jantar."

Os passos necessários até a porta foram transpostos com firmeza, e ao ganhar o corredor Gokudera não pôde deixar de notar os buracos que haviam sido feitos na parede e as manchas de sangue pelo chão. Se cada pessoa tinha a vida amorosa que merecia, então ele deveria sentir-se agradecido por ter alguém tão dócil e amável como Yamamoto.

**x**

O relógio marcava pouco mais de oito da noite quando o Guardião da Chuva finalmente chegou ao apartamento do rapaz de cabelos prateados. A luz do corredor estava acessa e pelo barulho de vozes, o moreno deduziu que seu amante estaria na sala assistindo tv. A desconfiança tornou-se realidade quando ele chegou finalmente à sala, encarando apenas os cabelos prateados que usavam um dos braços do sofá como apoio.

"Você demorou!" A voz do braço direito do Décimo parecia levemente preguiçosa.

"Desculpe, desculpe, mas eu precisei ajudar na limpeza." Yamamoto deixou a sacola com as roupas atrás do sofá e deu a volta, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado. "Como foi seu dia? Voltou com cuidado?"

Gokudera ergueu os olhos para sua companhia e endireitou-se no sofá. O Guardião da Chuva parecia cansado, então ele desistiu de simplesmente dizer que passou todo o dia deitado naquele sofá entre cochilos e seriados.

"Nada. O Décimo acompanhou a Sasagawa até sua casa, então eu vim direto para cá. E o festival?"

"Depois daquele _incidente_ tudo continuou muito bem. Arrecadamos mais dinheiro do que era necessário, e uma das garotas sugeriu que o usássemos para uma viagem a algum Onsen antes da formatura." O moreno pareceu gostar daquela ideia. "Eu não encontrei com Dino, mas espero que ele esteja bem."

"Quem se importa com ele?" O rapaz de cabelos prateados ficou de pé. "Você parece horrível. Vá tomar um banho enquanto eu termino o jantar."

Gokudera seguiu para a cozinha, ouvindo apenas o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo fechada alguns minutos depois. Ele já havia feito a massa, então só restava o molho. A receita não era difícil, e por gostar de cozinhar, cortar os ingredientes e refogá-los era tarefa ridícula. Ele mesmo havia experimentado a receita no dia anterior e apesar de ser um prato simples de spaghetti não haveria motivos para o idiota viciado em baseball reclamar.

Durante o tempo que ficou na cozinha o braço direito do Décimo se ocupou de um catálogo que havia recebido no decorrer da semana, enquanto esperava o molho ficar no ponto. Havia uma infinidade de pólvoras diferentes, e quanto mais olhava mais desejoso ele ficava de todas aquelas armas. O cheiro do jantar fresco estava por todo o apartamento, e fora o responsável por tirar Yamamoto do banho.

"O cheiro está maravilhoso." O moreno tinha os cabelos molhados e usava uma calça de moletom e uma blusa branca. "É a receita do programa de ontem?"

Gokudera tirou os olhos do catálogo e os pousou na figura de sua companhia. Era difícil não se lembrar do rapaz alto e bem vestido do festival, e a maneira como ele fez seu coração bater mais forte por alguns minutos. O problema era que seu coração ainda batia daquela forma toda vez que ele via o Guardião da Chuva.

"Se não quiser comer, então que compre algo feito na loja de conveniência." O rapaz de cabelos prateados corou. Ele não queria que o idiota pensasse que ele estava cozinhando _somente_ para a ocasião.

"Hahaha eu não estou reclamando." Yamamoto aproximou-se e encarou o molho com uma expressão feliz. Ele parecia bem menos cansado. "Ah, vocês deveriam ter permanecido um pouco mais no festival. Chrome foi visitar o Café no final da tarde."

O Guardião da Tempestade ficou surpreso por ouvir aquilo, mas acreditava ser a decisão mais sabia. Esperar alguma coisa de alguém como Rokudo Mukuro era perda de tempo.

"Ela parecia muito feliz ao lado de Mukuro. Para ser sincero eu não esperava vê-lo."

"Mukuro foi ao festival?" O braço direito do Décimo fechou o catálogo e juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Sim, sim. Todo o grupo estava lá. Chrome parecia muito feliz."

Gokudera deixou o catálogo sobre a pia e resolveu dar atenção ao molho que cozinhava. Ouvir que Mukuro havia ido ao festival o deixou realmente surpreso. O eterno inimigo dos Vongola tentou ao máximo se afastar da Guardiã da Névoa durante os anos, mas vez ou outra o rapaz simplesmente fazia algo que anulava todas as suas tentativas de manter distância. _Eu não lembro o tipo de relacionamento que aqueles dois tinham quando visitamos o futuro, mas ao menos ele a está tratando melhor_. O braço direito do Décimo não esqueceu as muitas vezes que viu Chrome choramingando pelos cantos do Colégio por se sentir solitária.

"Mas a melhor parte do festival foi quando você resolveu desafiar o Hibari."

O rapaz de cabelos prateados não havia percebido que Yamamoto havia se aproximado, notando apenas que as mãos do moreno abraçaram sua cintura e que o rapaz em suas costas apoiava o queixo no alto de sua cabeça.

"Eu não o _desafiei_." o Guardião da Tempestade continuou mexendo no molho, ignorando aquela perigosa proximidade. "Ele estava sendo inconveniente. E Hibari não é mais aluno do Colégio, então não deveria estar ali atrapalhando a diversão das outras pessoas."

"Então você _estava_ se divertindo, não?" Havia uma pitada de ironia naquelas palavras.

"O Jyuudaime estava. Ele falou sobre o festival a semana inteira e de repente o idiota do Hibari aparece e resolve ser... Hibari. Não era justo."

"As garotas não pararam de comentar sobre você depois do incidente. Foi muito difícil me concentrar no trabalho enquanto elas falavam, Hayato." Os lábios do Guardião da Chuva tocaram levemente o pescoço pálido e descoberto do braço direito do Décimo. Gokudera tinha os cabelos presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo.

"Não seja estúpido." O rapaz de cabelos prateados percebeu facilmente o ciúme na voz de Yamamoto.

"Eu estou falando sério." O moreno apertou um pouco mais os braços ao redor do corpo do Guardião da Tempestade, afundando o nariz nos cabelos prateados. "Uma parte de mim não vê a hora das aulas terminarem porque assim eu poderei tê-lo totalmente, sem precisar dividi-lo com outras pessoas."

"Hã?" Gokudera fez menção de virar-se, mas os braços ao redor de sua cintura não permitiram. _Do que o idiota está falando? Ele por acaso é cego? Como não viu as garotas olhando-o durante todo o tempo?_ Se tinha alguém que deveria estar enciumado e possessivo esse alguém era o próprio rapaz de cabelos prateados. "Você está falando bobagens, Yamamoto."

"Eu não estou. Você não sabe o efeito que causa nas garotas, Hayato. Se você tivesse permanecido no Café teria percebido. Eu não sei o que farei na segunda-feira se alguma delas falar com você."

"Você vai fazer o que sempre faz: rir como um idiota. Se você tem tempo para ficar falando essas bobagens então pegue os pratos porque o jantar está pronto." O braço direito do Décimo desligou o fogo e fechou a panela. Aquele assunto era ridículo e o moreno era ainda mais ridículo por estar pensando naquele tipo de coisa. "Eu não tenho interesse em nenhuma daquelas garotas, então pare de agir como se eu fosse aceitá-las. Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes e eu não vou perder meu tempo repetindo as mesmas palavras. Se eu quisesse uma garota eu não teria passado boa parte da minha noite aprendendo a cozinhar esse maldito spaghetti, sendo que eu não suporto almôndegas."

Os olhos verdes encararam a tampa da panela com certo nojo. Gokudera comia praticamente tudo, mas almôndegas simplesmente não desciam por sua garganta. Entretanto, no dia anterior, quando ele viu que a receita da semana seria um spaghetti acompanhando de almôndegas, o Guardião da Tempestade deixou o orgulho de lado e decidiu arriscar. Havia um enciumado e idiota viciado em baseball que adorava almôndegas...

"Você é realmente doce, Hayato." A voz do Guardião da Chuva saiu abafada, mas pelo tom Gokudera sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

"Os pratos, Yamamoto." O braço direito do Décimo não se moveu. Estar nos braços do moreno depois de ter passado a tarde sozinho no apartamento era o melhor momento do dia.

"O jantar vai perder o sabor se comermos mais tarde?" Yamamoto depositou um gentil beijo em uma das orelhas do rapaz de cabelos prateados, soltando o rabo de cavalo e deixando os fios descerem pelo pescoço pálido como se acariciassem a pele de seu amante.

O Guardião da Tempestade fechou os olhos, permitindo-se sentir os toques e caricias que recebia. Os beijos em seu pescoço se tornaram mais profundos, e uma das mãos do moreno subiu por dentro de sua blusa, brincando com um de seus mamilos.  
>A resposta para aquela pergunta não precisou ser diretamente respondida. O Guardião da Chuva moveu o braço direito do Décimo, virando-o e fisgando-lhe os lábios em um eufórico e necessitado beijo. Gokudera sentiu a cintura encostar-se à pia e suas pernas automaticamente o fizeram sentar sobre aquela superfície gelada. Essas mesmas pernas foram afastadas pelo moreno, que se posicionou entre elas e puxou o rapaz de cabelos prateados, juntando os corpos e intensificando ainda mais o beijo.<p>

A camisa que o Guardião da Tempestade usava foi para o chão, seguida pela camisa do moreno. Nenhum dos dois rapazes lembrava se o beijo havia cessado naquele curto espaço de tempo, ou se eles simplesmente rasgaram as peças de roupas e as atiraram ao chão. A necessidade de se tocarem e se sentirem eram mais fortes do que a realização de que estavam na cozinha e não no quarto. A verdade era que nenhum deles parecia se importar com isso. Gokudera deslizou pela pia, permitindo que o Guardião da Chuva retirasse sua calça e roupa de baixo. As peças foram jogadas por cima das blusas, e sem nenhum tipo de vestimenta cobrindo seu corpo o braço direito do Décimo estava totalmente a mercê dos caprichos de Yamamoto.

O moreno não perdeu tempo. Suas mãos deslizaram de maneira sensual pelas costas pálidas do rapaz de cabelos prateados, sentindo a pele e os músculos firmes. Gokudera não tinha curvas como o corpo de uma mulher, mas o Guardião da Chuva poderia jurar que seus dedos conheciam cada pedaço daquele corpo. Ele sabia que seu amante era extremamente sensível na região da cintura, então Yamamoto apertou aquela parte antes de permitir que suas mãos descessem até o baixo ventre do Guardião da Tempestade. A voz rouca ecoou pela cozinha, mas a reação que o moreno esperava foi um pouco diferente. O braço direito do Décimo o empurrou levemente e abriu os olhos. O rosto estava corado, mas havia certa seriedade naquela maneira de olhar.

"N-Não na cozinha..."

O Guardião da Chuva franziu a testa. Ele não entendia.

"N-Nós não vamos fazer _i-isso_ na cozinha."

"O lugar não é importante, Hayato..." O Guardião da Chuva deu um passo à frente, apenas para sentir a mão de seu amante em seu peito, mostrando que o assunto era sério. Yamamoto suspirou e coçou a cabeça. Se ele fosse parar para realmente refletir sobre o assunto, a cozinha era provavelmente o único lugar que os dois não haviam utilizado para os _exercícios_ sexuais. Um sorriso bobo cruzou seus lábios e ele passou um dos braços ao redor da cintura de Gokudera, trazendo-o para mais perto. "Então vamos mudar de lugar."

O comentário foi seguido por um longo beijo. O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu seu corpo ser guiado pelo moreno, e em poucos segundos ambos estavam fora da cozinha. Os passos pelo corredor foram dados de maneira atrapalhada. As pernas se enroscaram, corpos bateram nas paredes, mas em nenhum momento os lábios se afastaram. A porta do quarto foi aberta com pressa, e assim que pisou no cômodo Yamamoto se desfez das últimas peças que vestia. O quarto estava escuro, as janelas fechadas e foi difícil encontrar a cama.

"Agora você não pode reclamar do local." O Guardião da Chuva sorriu entre o beijo ao deitar o braço direito do Décimo na cama. O rosto de seu amante ainda estava encoberto pela escuridão. "Então agora podemos continuar..."

O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu o corpo inteiro responder àquele ousado convite, e talvez porque o quarto estivesse escuro a ideia de poder soltar-se um pouco mais naquela noite pareceu extremamente tentadora. Na maioria das vezes os dois sempre estavam com pelo menos meia-luz, e era muito embaraçante sentir os dois grandes olhos de Yamamoto encarando cada reação. Entretanto, se o quarto estivesse escuro Gokudera não precisaria ver nada, apenas sentir.

O segundo beijo foi tão eufórico quanto o primeiro, mas sua duração foi menor. O Guardião da Tempestade levou os lábios até os ouvidos do moreno, murmurando um baixo "Rápido". Seu corpo virou-se na cama e ele flexionou os joelhos, afundando o rosto no macio travesseiro. Sua face ficou corada, não somente por causa da posição escolhida, mas porque o travesseiro tinha o cheiro dos cabelos do Guardião da Chuva e isso o fez sorrir.  
>Yamamoto sorriu largamente, inclinando-se o suficiente para pegar o tubo de lubrificante que estava debaixo da cama. O conteúdo estava quase no fim, mas ele acreditava ser o suficiente, pelo menos para aquela noite.<p>

Gokudera tremeu levemente ao sentir a temperatura gelada do lubrificante ao mesmo tempo em que controlava sua respiração. Seu corpo antecipou o desconforto que sentiria quando o moreno começasse a prepará-lo, mas ele estava tão excitado que a sensação que os dois dedos lhe causaram foi suportável. A tortura durou longos minutos. O Guardião da Tempestade começou a gemer assim que Yamamoto encontrou seu ponto especial, então o restante do tempo foi preenchido com arrepios e êxtase.

"Takeshi..." A voz saiu rouca e baixa. O rapaz de cabelos prateados não sabia como ser mais claro. A maneira como o moreno o penetrava com os dedos enquanto utilizava a outra mão para masturbá-lo era demais. A cada segundo Gokudera sentia que acabaria chegando ao orgasmo, mas ele não queria que fosse daquela forma.

"Apenas relaxe, Hayato. Eu não vou correr o risco de machucá-lo." A voz de Yamamoto saiu grossa e pausada.

Os gemidos tornaram-se mais altos conforme o moreno acrescentava um terceiro dedo. As mãos do Guardião da Tempestade apertaram o lençol da cama com força e seus dentes morderam o travesseiro, mas foi tudo em vão. O intenso prazer parecia ser capaz de possuí-lo por inteiro, e quando seu corpo deu sinal de que não suportaria mais, o estímulo mudou. A força com que o Guardião da Chuva o penetrou foi a responsável por arrancar um gemido quase apelativo dos lábios sempre orgulhosos de Gokudera. Seus músculos tornaram-se rígidos, seus joelhos quase vacilaram, e o orgasmo tingiu boa parte do lençol e a mão do moreno.

Yamamoto sorriu, limpando rapidamente a mão em uma parte limpa do lençol antes de segurar a cintura de seu amante. A reação do corpo que estava por baixo foi automática, e era possível sentir a pele do rapaz de cabelos prateados arrepiando-se por causa do toque. As primeiras estocadas foram lentas e tinham o intuito de deixarem o corpo do Guardião da Tempestade acostumado com a nova invasão. O clímax deixou Gokudera fraco por alguns minutos, e durante todo esse tempo o moreno juntou toda a força de vontade que possuía para manter o mesmo ritmo. Somente quando os gemidos de seu amante voltaram a ecoar pelo quarto foi que Yamamoto pôde mover-se livremente como queria.

O braço direito do Décimo havia desistido de omitir suas reações. Seu corpo o traia da pior maneira possível, então por mais que ele tentasse manter-se _comportado_, toda vez que o moreno o atingia em certo local era como se suas tentativas fossem em vão. E naquela noite em particular, o Guardião da Chuva parecia saber exatamente onde deveria tocar e acertar.  
>Em poucos minutos o quarto escoava duas vozes distintas. O barulho da cama mal era ouvido por causa do tapete que ficava por baixo, mas o som das estocadas não passava despercebido. Gokudera sentia lágrimas em seus olhos, não pela dor, mas pelo prazer intenso. A cada penetrada Yamamoto parecia acertá-lo ainda mais fundo, como se os dois de repente fossem uma única pessoa. As mãos em sua cintura apertavam aquela região com força, levando pequeninas ondas de eletricidade através do corpo do rapaz de cabelos prateados. Quando a excitação tornou-se insuportável, o Guardião da Tempestade dobrou um dos braços e o apoiou na cama, abaixando um pouco o corpo. Sua outra mão então foi até seu membro, masturbando-o no ritmo rápido com que o moreno o penetrava.<p>

Por mais cinco longos minutos tudo foi apenas prazer. O quadril de Gokudera movia-se para trás, incentivando o Guardião da Chuva a preenchê-lo por inteiro. Sua voz já ecoava alta pelo quarto, anunciando o segundo orgasmo. A voz de Yamamoto também estava alta, e o moreno avisou com um gemido que havia chegado ao orgasmo. O rapaz de cabelos prateados mordeu os lábios, aumentando os movimentos que sua mão fazia ao redor de sua ereção. O Guardião da Chuva ainda o penetrou mais três vezes, e aquelas estocadas misturadas com a sensação de poder sentir o clímax do moreno dentro de si foram responsáveis por fazerem Gokudera corar com certas imagens mentais. Seu próprio orgasmo chegou mais intenso do que o primeiro, e dessa vez seus joelhos vacilaram por completo.

"Você está bem?" A voz de Yamamoto soou longe aos ouvidos do braço direito do Décimo, mas ele respondeu com um rouco _Sim_. Sua garganta arranhava por causa dos gemidos.

"Podemos pelo menos acender um dos abajures?" O Guardião da Chuva moveu-se de cima do rapaz de cabelos prateados, indo para o seu lado da cama.

"Para que?" O braço direito do Décimo ergueu o rosto, mesmo sabendo que não enxergaria nada.

"Porque eu quero poder olhar para você quando recomeçarmos."

O Guardião da Tempestade riu baixo, escondendo novamente o rosto no travesseiro. O moreno acendeu o abajur que ficava do seu lado da cama, olhando com surpresa para o rapaz nu deitado.

"Do que você está rindo?" Yamamoto estava genuinamente curioso. "Foi algo que eu disse? Eu estava falando sério. Nós _vamos_ continuar, certo...?"

Gokudera ergueu o rosto, limpando uma lágrima que escorria pelo canto de seu olho direito. Era incrível a maneira como o idiota viciado em baseball conseguia ser tão... idiota. Ele havia passado o dia cercado por belas garotas que o adoravam e não perdiam uma oportunidade para conquistá-lo com palavras doces, presentes e insinuações. Entretanto, no final do dia, o moreno estava ali, ao seu lado e dividindo a mesma cama, preocupado com coisas como luzes acessas.

"Você é muito idiota, Takeshi."

O Guardião da Tempestade fez menção de pegar o maço de cigarros que estava na mesinha do seu lado da cama, mas não o fez. Apesar de não dizer nada, Yamamoto não gostava quando ele fumava no quarto. Apoiando-se no colchão e inclinando um pouco o corpo, Gokudera tocou levemente os lábios do moreno com seus próprios lábios. O Guardião da Chuva segurou a nuca do rapaz ao seu lado, fechando os olhos e deslizando gentilmente a língua para dentro da boca do braço direito do Décimo. O beijo foi lento e demorado. As línguas se misturaram e se acariciaram conforme Yamamoto ia para cima de seu amante. Quando os corpos de ambos se juntaram novamente, o Guardião da Tempestade apertou as sobrancelhas, gemendo baixo e abrindo os olhos. O moreno estava por cima dele, e dois olhos castanhos o encaravam com desejo e ternura.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados corou levemente ao ver-se refletido naqueles olhos, mas isso não impediu que uma de suas mãos tocasse o rosto de Yamamoto. A pele estava úmida de suor, mas aquele gesto pareceu ter sido aprovado pelo rapaz, que sorriu ao sentir a mão gelada de Gokudera em seu rosto. _Você está dizendo que me ama, não é? O _braço direito do Décimo sabia exatamente o que o moreno estava pensando, e naquele momento ele compreendeu o fascínio que o Guardião da Chuva tinha por luzes acessas. No escuro eles não poderiam ter aquele tipo de momento, e Yamamoto não poderia dizer silenciosamente o quanto o amava.

O Guardião da Tempestade retirou a mão que estava no rosto de seu amante, levando-a até o abajur localizado do seu lado da cama, acendendo-o. O quarto tornou-se um pouco mais iluminado, e o moreno parou de se mover, olhando com curiosidade para o rapaz embaixo de seu corpo. Gokudera afastou um pouco mais as pernas e trouxe o rosto do Guardião da Chuva para mais um longo e profundo beijo. _Eu também amo você, idiota._

**X**

**Epílogo**

O rapaz de cabelos prateados desligou o fogo e ficou na ponta dos pés para poder pegar os pratos que ficavam na parte alta do armário. O cheiro de molho estava por praticamente todo o apartamento e o caminho da cozinha até a sala foi feito com passos vagarosos. O Guardião da Tempestade sentia o quadril dolorido e por mais que quisesse colocar toda a culpa em Yamamoto, ele sabia que no fundo aquilo seria injusto. O moreno sugeriu que eles fossem jantar depois da terceira vez, mas Gokudera simplesmente ignorou aquele comentário. A quarta e última vez o fez perder a consciência por alguns instantes, marcando o final dos _exercícios_ daquela noite. Os dois rapazes acabaram cochilando em seguida, acordando uma hora depois por causa da fome. O braço direito do Décimo tomou um longo banho, acordando o idiota viciado em baseball em seguida. O molho foi esquentado e ele precisou cozinhar o macarrão novamente, mas tudo valeria à pena. Enquanto arrumava a pequena mesinha de centro para o jantar, Gokudera sentiu o estômago roncar.

O barulho do chuveiro denunciava que o Guardião da Chuva ainda estava no banho. O rapaz de cabelos prateados ficou de pé, refazendo o caminho até a cozinha e retornando com os talheres. Porém, assim que pisou novamente na sala, seus olhos verdes encararam algo que estava atrás do sofá, provavelmente deixado por Yamamoto. O braço direito do Décimo deixou os talheres sobre a mesinha e inclinou-se sobre o sofá, pegando a sacola e colocando-a em cima de seu colo. O fraque que o moreno utilizou no festival estava perfeitamente dobrado no fundo da sacola. Gokudera apertou os olhos, retirando a peça de roupa e erguendo uma sobrancelha. _Ele não sabe dobrar roupas, então uma das garotas deve ter feito esse _favor_._

Os finos dedos do Guardião da Tempestade tocaram o tecido, e ele não percebeu que estava sorrindo ao lembrar-se da maneira como havia se sentido ao encarar Yamamoto com aquelas vestes. _O idiota parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente. O sorriso, a maneira de falar e olhar. Era como se eu estivesse diante de outro Yamamoto_. As palavras do próprio moreno ecoaram na mente do rapaz de cabelos prateados: _Você não sabe o efeito que causa nas garotas_. Gokudera riu baixo, trazendo o fraque para perto do corpo e abraçando aquela peça de roupa como se fosse algo extremamente importante. _É você que não sabe de nada, Takeshi._

"Se eu soubesse que você sentiria tanta minha falta eu teria te convidado para o banho, Hayato." A voz do Guardião da Chuva fez com que o braço direito do Décimo soltasse o fraque no mesmo instante. "Eu não sabia que você tinha o hábito de abraçar minhas roupas."

O Guardião da Tempestade levantou-se do sofá e virou-se com o rosto extremamente vermelho. O moreno estava atrás do sofá, vestindo apenas uma calça esportiva vermelha. A toalha branca estava sobre um de seus ombros e ele usava também um largo e presunçoso sorriso, mostrando que não havia como seu amante negar, a cena que ele acabara de ver denunciava tudo.

"E-Eu não sei do que você está falando, i-idiota!" Gokudera tinha o rosto em chamas. Suas mãos agarraram o fraque e o atiraram na direção do moreno, que segurou a peça de roupa sem nenhum esforço, enquanto ria gostosamente. "C-Como se alguém fosse sentir sua falta!"

"Hahahaha ok, ok, não leve tão a sério. Eu estava apenas provocando."

"Você é um idiota!"

Foi preciso bem mais que um toque de bom humor para convencer o arisco rapaz de cabelos prateados que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira. O Guardião da Tempestade deu a volta no sofá a contragosto, disposto a trazer o jantar e assim calar a boca de Yamamoto. Os passos até a cozinha foram feitos rapidamente, mas assim que encarou o molho em cima do fogão, o braço direito do Décimo abaixou os olhos e permitiu-se corar totalmente. Os segundos que ele utilizou para despejar o molho sobre o macarrão foram suficientes para retornar a cor pálida ao seu rosto. _Se o idiota começar com alguma brincadeira eu vou deixá-lo passar fome. _

Vestindo um par de luvas especiais, Gokudera segurou o refratário e dirigiu-se até a sala, parando na metade do caminho. O Guardião da Chuva estava no mesmo lugar atrás do sofá, mas ele não vestia somente a calça vermelha. Por cima do peito nu o moreno terminava de fechar o fraque, tendo um pouco de dificuldade com os botões. O Guardião da Tempestade arregalou os olhos, não conseguindo se mover. Quando Yamamoto notou que tinha companhia, o rapaz virou-se e sorriu largamente na direção de seu amante.

Gokudera sentiu o rosto tornar-se corado, e seus olhos abaixaram-se. O moreno caminhou até ele, abaixando o rosto e encostando sua própria testa na de seu amante. As brincadeiras recomeçaram, mas o rapaz de cabelos prateados não rebateu; pois, daquela vez, ele era o único que poderia desejar e admirar Yamamoto. _Estúpido e sexy idiota!_

- FIM.

¹ Bem-vindos!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

Feliz Halloween~

Uma pena o Brasil não comemorar esse feriado. Temos tantas datas ridículas durante o ano, mas coisas bacanas e interessantes ficam de lado. Oh well...

Especial 8059 depois de semanas de hiatus. Essa fanfic e a D18 marcam um pouco o fim das minhas férias. Ambas as fanfics estão enormes e isso foi proposital. Depois de todo esse tempo sem lançar nada achei que os leitores mereciam uma história um pouco mais longa. E ao contrário do ano passado, neste ano o Halloween serviu apenas como ideia para as fanfics. Eu sempre quis escrever sobre um festival escolar japonês porque sempre soou tão mágico para mim, tanto em anime/mangá quanto dorama. Eu tive várias ideias para os especiais, mas não tive muito tempo para elaborar as histórias, então precisei escolher uma entre várias. xD

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e a fanfic D18 será postada mais tarde junto com meus comentários e avisos sobre minhas futuras publicações e zaz.

Até mais!


End file.
